Bayangan Gelap
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Tidak salah kan, kalau aku menganggapmu bayangan gelap? Karena itu memang dirimu. Dan ... kau mengurungku di dalamnya. #HBDOurPrivateShadow #BBBBlackWeek Day 5. Prompt Friday 13th


Tidak salah kan, kalau aku menganggapmu bayangan gelap? Karena itu memang dirimu. Dan ... kau mengurungku di dalamnya.

•

•

•

 ** _Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy dkk punya Animonsta Studio_**

 ** _Warning : AU, BoBoiBoySiblings, No Super Power, Typo, Setting sebelum Halilintar berhubungan sama saya *_**

 ** _Ditulis untuk event Black Week hari ke-5_**

 ** _Prompt Friday 13th_**

 ** _Genre : Friendship_**

 **•**

 **•**

 _Happy reading~_

Pagi ini tiba-tiba saja Halilintar terbangun. Padahal ia paling sulit untuk membuka mata.

Tangannya meraba bagian bawah bantal yang tidak dipakainya, mencari ponsel. Takutnya ada pesan atau panggilan yang ia lewatkan--karena memang ia tidak akan bisa dibangunkan hanya dengan dering.

Kosong.

Biasanya, pagi-pagi buta seperti ini Fang sudah merecokinya dengan pesan-pesan menyebalkan. Menantang datang ke sekolah lebih pagilah, memintanya membuatkan setermos kecil cokelat panaslah, minta dibuatkan sarapan, dan masih banyak lagi.

 _13 April 2018_

Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat tanggal yang tertera hari ini. Oke, pasti karena hari ini ulang tahunnya. Landak jadi-jadian itu sedang pura-pura lupa. Lalu, saat ia dan teman-teman lainnya memberikan kejutan, dia akan pura-pura terkejut juga.

 _Awas dia nanti,_ batinnya.

•••

"Kak Hali mau ikut ke rumah Fang?"

Taufan menghentikan aktivitas sarapannya, menatap sang Kakak dan bertanya hati-hati. Tumben.

Halilintar menatap Taufan bingung. Untuk apa dia bertanya? Tanpa ditanya pun ia pasti akan ikut. Bukan karena ingin memeriahkan. Hanya untuk membalas dendam apa yang pemuda berkacamata itu lakukan padanya satu bulan yang lalu. Saat ia dan keenam adiknya ulang tahun.

Anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Taufan. Pemuda berjaket biru-putih itu kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kali ini rencana kalian apa?"

Halilintar mengernyit heran. Taufan hari ini tampak berbeda. Lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Ia baru ingat tadi pagi adik pertamanya itu tidak mengganggunya. Dan sekarang, jiwa anak itu sudah melayang entah ke mana.

"Kau kenapa?" Halilintar memutuskan mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Nggak. Lagi nyari rencana buat ngerjain si Landak ungu itu. Hehehe ..." Taufan menggaruk pipi canggung.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang, Halilintar megangguk saja. "Oh. Yang lain mana?"

"Gempa sama yang lain udah berangkat duluan. Nggak tau tuh, mereka mau ngapain."

•••

"Kau kenapa?" Halilintar mengulang pertanyaannya tadi pagi. Pasalnya, Taufan sama sekali tidak mau lepas darinya. Ujung jaketnya dicengkram selama perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Ini hari Jumat tanggal 13. Aku takut," jawab Taufan ketakutan. Cengkraman pada jaketnya mengerat.

Halilintar melirik Tufan aneh. Jadi ini yang mengganggunya sejak pagi? "Jangan percaya tahayul. Kesialan itu terjadi karena keteledoran, nggak ada hubungannya dengan hari Jumat tanggal 13."

"Tapi memang sering ada kejadian aneh." Taufan masih memegang kuat pendiriannya.

"Itu karena mereka percaya." Dan Halilintar juga tidak goyah.

"Aduh!" Taufan menepuk kepalanya bingung.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Halilintar cuek.

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Aku lupa bawa pulpen. Minjem boleh?"

Halilintar memutar matanya bosan. Meski begitu, ia langsung mencari pena cadangan dari tasnya.

 _SRAT_!

"HOI!"

"BE--"

"Jangan malu-maluin," rutuk Halilintar.

Taufan sudah berlari ke tengah jalan dan akan memaki pengendara sepeda motor ugal-ugalan barusan. Habis baju mereka kotor terciprat air yang menggenang sisa hujan semalam.

Ditariknya kerah baju Taufan ke belakang. Namun, Taufan malah menghempaskan tangannya kasar.

"Tapi dia bawa motor sambil merem, Kak! Lihat baju kita. Kotor! Harusnya--"

" _TAUFAN_!"

Adiknya itu langsung diam. Halilintar menghela napas lega. "Kamu ada masalah apa?" tanyanya lunak. Sepertinya memang ada masalah lain yang Taufan sembunyikan.

"Aku nggak--"

Belum sempat Taufan menjawab, ia mendorongnya ke sisi jalan.

 _Brak_!

Halilintar melupakan mereka masih ada di tengah jalan. Ia berhasil mendorong adiknya ke pinggir jalan sesaat sebelum motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak tubuhnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia tidak bisa menghindar.

Ia hanya sempat mengingat dirinya yang terlempar dan Taufan yang terburu-buru menghampiri.

Serta ... bayangan hitam yang merengkuhnya, lalu menariknya hingga tenggelam. Jauh ke dasar.

•••

"Hali! Kau nggak pingsan kan? Kebo! Bangun!"

Hali mengerjap kaget. Apa itu tadi mimpi? Tapi itu terlalu nyata.

Ia melihat sekitar. Ini kamarnya. Di samping kasurnya, Fang berdiri dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bangun juga. Cokelat panas sama sarapannya mana?" tagih Fang ketus.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menanyakan hal lain. Jujur, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Fang merengut. Tambah kesal saat ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. "13 April 2018. Dan kau melupakan pesanan pelanggan setiamu!" tudingnya.

Entah kenapa hari ini otaknya berjalan lebih lambat. Ah, mungkin karena baru bangun tidur. Akhirnya, ia memaksakan diri bangun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan sedikit sempoyongan ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Fang.

"Aku mau yang paling spesial hari ini. Donat lobak merah untuk sarapan!" ujar Fang menggebu.

Alis Halilintar mengerut kesal. Seenaknya saja Landak itu menyuruhnya. Lagipula, memasak donat membutuhkan waktu yang banyak.

"Sini Gempa bantu."

Beruntung sekali ia memiliki saudara sebaik Gempa. Dengan senang hati ia membagi sedikit pekerjaannya.

Ia mulai meracik minuman cokelat spesial Tok Aba, sementara Gempa memasakkan sandwich. Yah, Fang tidak pernah suka sarapan nasi di pagi hari.

•••

"Kau tidak membawa buku? Teladan sekali," sindir Fang dari kursi belakangnya. Mengacuhkan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan. "Pst! Hali, cokelatnya yang barusan enak."

"Diamlah!"

Di belakangnya, Fang terkekeh geli. Sepertinya Landak itu memang memanfaatkan hari ulang tahunnya ini untuk menjahilinya habis-habisan. Tentu saja karena sahabatnya itu tahu jika ia tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunnya.

 _Masih ada besok_ , hatinya menyemangati.

•••

"Kau tahu? Aku dapat kacamata dan sarung tangan baru dari Ying! Dia memang pacar terbaik."

"Andaikan kau punya pacar. Kita bisa tanding siapa duluan yang menikah! Cepat cari pacar sana!"

"Aih, aku lupa kalau kau itu memang sengaja ingin jadi jomblo abadi."

"Hei, lihat. Ying memberikan hadiah lain."

Fang berlari kecil ke arah teras rumah, dimana terdapat kertas-kertas panjang menjuntai dari atas ke bawah bertuliskan sesuatu dengan huruf kanji.

Ia yang tidak begitu mengerti hanya diam saja. Toh, yang penting sahabatnya bahagia.

Pestanya malam ini sangat sederhana, karena hanya bermodalkan kue rasa cokelat tanpa hiasan dan dihadiri oleh sahabat dan dua adiknya saja.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa aneh dengan sikap saudaranya. Keenam adiknya seperti mengacuhkannya. Baru sadar, mereka mengacuhkannya sejak pagi. Seharian ini ia hanya berbicara dengan Gempa dan Blaze saja.

Gempa yang tidak pernah bersikap mengecewakan, hari ini menjadi pengecualian. Adik keduanya itu hanya tersenyum sesekali saja. Itupun jika ia menegur lebih dulu.

Blaze juga. Adik keempatnya itu nampak sangat murung.

Taufan, Thorn, dan Solar tidak hadir di acara potong kue sederhana di rumah Fang. Entahlah, meskipun ia sangat penasaran, tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Fang sebelum pestanya selesai.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sekarang, ia malah merasa bertukar tempat dengan Taufan yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau tidak senang ikut acara ulang tahunku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja--"

"Adik-adikmu?" potong Fang cepat.

Halilintar menatap Fang kaget. "Bagaimana--"

"Kau memang mudah dibacalah."

"Hei--"

Tiba-tiba cahaya silau keluar dari rumah Fang. Sahabat menyebalkannya itu melonjak antusias. Tampak sangat senang.

"Ayo lihat. Aku sudah pernah ke sana. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat itu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Fang langsung menariknya menembus cahaya itu. Sesaat, warna putih mendominasi penglihatannya. Kemudian, beberapa saat berikutnya putih itu berganti menjadi berbagai macam warna, lalu mulai membentuk sesuatu.

Halilintar terpana melihat tempat yang ditunjukkan Fang.

Hutan yang tampak belum tersentuh manusia. Masih asri. Udara dingin langsung menyambutnya.

Di depannya, aliran tenang air sungai yang menenangkan. Gemricik lembut dan suara burung bersahutan pun menjadi melodi alami di hutan ini.

Fang mengajaknya duduk di pinggir sungai. Duduk dengan kaki yang diturunkan sehingga tercelup ke dalam air sungai sebatas mata kaki.

Walau sudah larut malam, tidak sedikitpun gelapnya mengurangi keindahan. Ia malah melihat begitu anggunnya tempat ini. Ditambah dengan cahaya Dewi Malam yang berpendar lembut benar-benar memanjakan mata.

•••

"Aku mau pulang," pamit Halilintar setelah mengobrol banyak hal dengan Fang. Ia bangkit, menepuk bagian celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Sebentar lagi saja temani aku, Abang selalu menolak jika aku mengajaknya ke sini."

Halilintar menepuk bahu Fang. "Biar nanti aku yang bicara padanya."

Fang nampak kecewa. "Baiklah. Lain kali, mainlah lagi ke sini."

"Aku pasti akan kembali. Tempat seindah ini mana bisa aku tinggalkan."

Fang tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggu."

"Menunggu?" ulang Halilintar bingung. "Kita pulang. Ayo. Besok masih harus sekolah."

Cahaya putih yang tadi ia tembus bersama Fang muncul kembali. Halilintar bahkan tidak menyadari cahaya itu sempat menghilang.

Perlahan, tubuhnya mulai diselimuti cahaya itu.

"Pulanglah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Abang, adik-adikmu, dan ... Ying. Aku minta maaf."

•••

Halilintar mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Namun, belum juga matanya terbuka lebar, cahaya terang langsung menyambutnya.

Silau.

Dibukanya lagi kelopak matanya. Mengerjap beberapa saat. Lalu, ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Perlahan, ia mulai menyadari tempatnya sekarang.

Dinding serba putih, obat-obatan di meja samping, juga ... alat medis yang menempel hingga wajah.

Rumah sakit.

Di sofa panjang yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berbaring, Gempa tampak tertidur pulas. Duduk bersandar ke belakang, memangku kepala Blaze di pahanya. Tangannya bahkan tidak berhenti mengelus kepala adik keempatnya itu.

Di samping tempat tidurnya, Taufan juga terlelap dalam posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya bersedekap dan kepalanya menunduk.

Halilintar melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Berarti hampir sehari semalam ia tidak sadar.

Isakan kecil tak kuasa ia tahan. Air matanya sudah sejak tadi turun.

"Kak Hali? Kak Hali udah bangun?"

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan merengkuhnya. Hangat. Namun, beberapa saat setelahnya ia merasakan baju bagian dadanya basah.

"Ta ... ufan?" panggilnya. Pelan sekali. Tenggorokannya begitu kering.

Taufan masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya. Adik pertamanya itu masih terus menangis sambil meracau, 'maafkan aku' berulang-ulang. Sementara, ia membiarkan adiknya itu selesai menangis.

Barulah setelah hampir tiga menit, Taufan mau mengangkat kepala. Hanya untuk memperlihatkan mata sembab dan hidung merahnya.

Kau ... kenapa, sih?" tanya Halilintar. Mengeraskan suaranya dengan susah payah.

"Kau ada yang sakit? Mau kupanggilkan dokter?"

Halilintar menggeleng. Taufan terlihat mengambil gelas berisi air putih dari meja.

"Minum dulu."

Ia tidak menolak saat Taufan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, membatunya untuk minum. Rasanya seperti sudah sangat lama tenggorokannya tidak terbasahi.

"Kalian ... tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun Fang?"

Taufan menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa? Padahal dia--"

"Cukup, Kak! Mau sampai kapan Kak Hali menyangkal fakta, hah! Fang sudah mati!"

"Ti-tidak--"

"Apa? Sudah cukup aku mengikuti sandiwara konyolmu itu. Kau mau bercerita bahwa baru saja kau merayakannya? Dalam mimpimu!"

Halilintar hanya bisa diam mendengar bentakan demi bentakan yang Taufan keluarkan.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Fang. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan tenang jika kau tidal mau merelakannya!"

"Berhenti untuk pergi ke sekolah setiap hari! Kita sudah lulus sejak empat tahun yang lalu!"

"Berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri!"

"Cukup, Kak Taufan. Kak Hali baru saja sadar dari komanya. Jangan sampai kau membuat kondisinya memburuk lagi." Gempa angkat bicara. Sepertinya terbangun karena suara keras Taufan.

Blaze sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Memeluk sebelah tangannya sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan ' _jangan dengar, jangan dengar_ '.

"Ko ... ma?" tanya Halilintar kaget.

•••

" _Kak Hali kecelakaan dan koma selama dua minggu_."

Sepotong penjelasan Gempa itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Terus mengulang kalimatnya. Seolah tahu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memercayai bahwa kecelakaan itu memang benar ia alami. Namun, dengan bukti ia berada di rumah sakit, perlahan membuatnya percaya.

Jadi ... pertemuan dengan Fanglah yang sebenarnya hanya mimpi. Matanya memanas, ingat kenyataan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih kelas 2 di sekolah menengah atas. Sahabatnya gugur saat melindunginya dari serangan robot aneh berbentuk semut. Fang tertembak laser tepat di bagian jantung.

Sekarang giliran air matanya yang mengalir deras. Ia sama sekali belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya. Dan sekarang ... sudah lewat dua minggu dari tanggal kelahiran si Landak menyebalkannya itu.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Fang._

•

•

•

•

 ** _Finish_**

 ** _Maafin buat idenya yang kelewat aneh ini T.T_**

 ** _Aku sendiri nggak ngerti sama cerita yang aku tulis. Tanganku main ketik aja._**

 ** _Maafin ya_**


End file.
